


Knights and chimeras

by Milady_Kora



Series: FE Trans Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Kora/pseuds/Milady_Kora
Summary: Ingrid stops and takes a deep breath. “Alright. I… I don’t really have words for it yet. But… I feel like something about me, about who I am, is wrong. I mean, not wrong, but it doesn’t fit.”Felix stares at her, his arms crossed, and waits for her to continue.Or, a short piece in which Ingrid comes out as non-binary and finds a new destiny for herself.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: FE Trans Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833865
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	Knights and chimeras

**Author's Note:**

> Given that it's #FETransWeek, I will link to a different NGO every day that works with and for trans people. Today, please check out the [Trans Lifeline](https://www.translifeline.org/)!

“Felix!”, Ingrid calls out and is relieved to see that Felix does, indeed, stop and wait for her to catch up. “Can we talk?”

Felix sighs. “What have I done now?”

“What? Nothing. I really just want to talk.”

“Alright.” Ingrid detects the unsaid question mark in Felix’s voice. “I’m listening.”

“Do you… would you mind terribly if we talked in my room? It’s kind of a private matter.”

Still as puzzled as before, Felix nods slowly and follows Ingrid upstairs where he sits down on her chair.

“So what is it? What is so private that you can’t even say it out loud in public?”, he asks.

Ingrid just wrings her hands and paces around the room.

Felix rolls his eyes. “Stop wasting my time and just tell me.”

Ingrid stops and takes a deep breath. “Alright. I… I don’t really have words for it yet. But… I feel like something about me, about who I am, is wrong. I mean, not wrong, but it doesn’t fit.”

Felix stares at her, his arms crossed, and waits for her to continue.

“I… I don’t know if I’m really a woman. I know I’m not a man, either, so I’m really confused about what is going on. I don’t understand it. It has nothing to do with my behaviour, or that I think I can’t become a knight as a woman, it really isn’t that, I just… it’s just… part of me?”

Ingrid begins to pace again, and Felix suppresses the urge to snap at her for it. His eyes narrow a little as he thinks. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I- because we’re friends?”, Ingrid says. “And I simply wanted to tell you? Not everything needs to have a reason behind it, Felix.”

“Yes, I know that. But why not the professor? Or Seteth?”

“Because I thought you might understand. And… I thought that maybe, if you can accept that about me, then perhaps…”

“Perhaps what?”, Felix asks. “Nobody’s reaction could be as bad as mine? Is that it?”

“No! I mean, maybe. I don’t know.” Ingrid sits down on her bed and buries her face in her hands, mumbling: “It’s just so confusing.”

Felix sighs. “Yes, you’ve already said that.” He looks at Ingrid. “Well, what do you want me to do?”

Ingrid leans back, her head against the wall, and sighs, too. “Since when do you care about what people want you to do? You’re the one who snapped at me when I said I’d follow orders even when I don’t agree with them personally.”

Felix says nothing.

“Felix, you’re always the one with the uncomfortable truths. Do you have nothing to say to me at all?” 

Somehow, there is hurt in Ingrid’s voice and Felix notices it, so he stands up from his chair and moves over to sit down next to Ingrid. “I’m not saying anything because I don’t have anything to say to you, you fool. You’re not a woman? Alright, fine by me. But you can’t expect me to figure it out for you if you haven’t figured it out yourself yet.” Hesitantly, he reaches out and wraps his arm around Ingrid, relieved when he feels her body relax.

Ingrid smiles a little. “You’re right. I suppose I just… need some time to think about it.” She ponders something for a moment. “Remember that story about Loog and Kyphon, and the chimera they battled?”

Felix nods and smiles, too. “Yeah, they lost miserably. There was a prophecy involved, right?”

“Yes. It said that no blade, be it man or woman who wields it, shall pierce its scales and end its life.” Ingrid’s voice grows more confident for a moment as she recites the passage. Her hands stroke over her legs, smoothing out her uniform. “I’ve read it again recently. What if… what if people like me exist in order to slay those chimeras?”

Felix scoffs. “Then you better start training like you mean it. I bet even Sylvain could beat you right now.”

And Ingrid, regardless if hunting chimeras is her destiny or not, is still the same Ingrid who will always accept a challenge. 

So she does. “Nice try, Felix. But if you insist, I will be happy to show you just how much I mean it.” She stands up and heads towards the door, only turning back to smile at him. “Come on, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> After kicking Felix's ass, Ingrid thinks about how Glenn was the first person she had come out to.
> 
> Hi, I also have a twitter account where I scream about Fire Emblem, other video games, mythology and existential crises! Come join me at [@MiladyKora](https://twitter.com/MiladyKora).


End file.
